


just a fragment of your imagination

by Killerhasnobreak



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerhasnobreak/pseuds/Killerhasnobreak





	just a fragment of your imagination

“二十美分。”  
“给你，不用找了。”你拿了一瓶全新的可乐，决定还是回到你的朋友身边。‘太晚了，我明天还要钓鱼。’你突然想起来这件事，决定找到你的朋友赶紧离开。  
“嘿史黛西，”你很快找到了你的朋友，亲昵地揽住了她的腰。“怎么样，有什么进展吗？”  
“哦别说了，我已经阻止两个人伸进我的裤子里了。他们的长相也太抱歉了。”她直接用了你的吸管喝了一口可乐。“你呢，有什么看上的帅哥吗？”  
“那边那两个。”你分别指了指先前看到过的两个男人，他们还在原地，正在和不同的女孩说着什么。“但是看来已经有人捷足先登了。”  
“嗯这两个的确不错。”史黛西点点头。“你在等什么，上去说话啊！”  
“不了，我明天还有事，况且现在已经晚了。”你打了个哈欠，晚风并没有让你清醒多少，反倒让你更加昏昏欲睡。  
“哦来嘛，你下一次见到这么帅的男生会是什么时候？过了这个村可就没这个店——”突然一个人挤进了你们中间，搂住了你们的脖子。“哦真是见鬼！”  
“女士们，”你的朋友汤米不知道从哪里冒了出来，鬼鬼祟祟地看着你们。“这个晚上你们过的怎么样？我不得不说这部电影真的出乎了我的意料。”  
“在你出现之前我们都很愉快。”史黛西翻了个白眼。“约翰和史蒂夫呢？”  
“和他们的女朋友在一起，所以我只能自己来看电影，顺便来搜寻一下我的真命天女。如果你看见一个五尺四留着长发长得像朱迪迦兰的棕发女郎，请告诉我一下我要去见我未来的妻子。”  
“哦朱迪迦兰最好能看得上你。”史黛西笑了一声。  
“嘿别灰心，你的人格魅力或许能够打动她。”你拍了拍他的手臂。  
“不过说真的，你们需要我送你们回去吗？”汤米的神情突然变得严肃了起来。“最近频繁有女孩失踪，你们最好小心一点。这可不是闹着玩的。”  
“我们当然知道。”史黛西也收起了玩笑话。“他们说那些女孩都被来自地狱的邪恶蛊惑了，还有人说我们的城镇被诅咒了。幸好马上暑假就要结束我就可以回到圣地亚哥。”你也点了点头。  
“你们知道就好，快回去吧，我也很快回去了。”说完汤米就离开了，你们也钻进了你的那辆白色野马。一路上你都有些心神不宁，史黛西也是。  
“你觉得汤米说的是真的吗？”史黛西开门前突然转过头问你。  
“汤米也许只是被吓坏了。”你知道史黛西胆子很小，便没有告诉她你其实也十分害怕。“晚安，我明天再找你。”  
你回到了家，将车停在了后院。你不想让父亲知道你其实凌晨一点才回来，否则他会在早餐你还睡眼惺忪的时候长篇大论一番然后不许你两天后去史黛西家过夜。后院没有灯，没有人会看到你偷偷溜回家。  
正在你接近长椅的时候你的身后突然响起了轻微的沙沙声，好像有人在草丛中经过朝你的方向走来。你急忙躲在了长椅下，害怕地捂住了眼睛，暗自祈祷这不是汤米说的恶魔。  
“哦天忙活了一晚上，”一个男人的声音首先传入了你的耳朵。“谁能想到该死的奥瑟伦纳星人竟然有九条命以至于你真的必须杀死它九次，它的血溅了我一身，也太恶心了。”  
“如果你不那么鲁莽的话我们也不会需要杀了它。”这时又出现了另一个男人的声音，比之前那个要沉稳许多。“我本来已经让它以为我们带了激光剑的。”  
“但是我们最后也杀了它了，所以，任务完成。”第一个声音听上去并没有多么沮丧。“来吧Emiya，给你亲爱的搭档一个拥抱。”  
“你闻上去像是五个酒鬼的呕吐物的混合体。”沉稳的男人嘲讽地笑了一声。“走吧，我想睡个觉。”  
就像所有恐怖片那样，这时候你却忍不住打了个喷嚏。  
“有人。”很快他们就把你从长椅下拖了出来。你闭上了眼睛，等待着死亡的降临，可是过了三十秒什么都没有发生。于是你便睁开了眼睛，眼前的景象和你想象中不太一样。起码你脑海里的恶魔不穿着黑西装白衬衫和小牛皮鞋，虽然其中一个男人的身上全是蓝色的粘液。  
‘Emiya是对的，’你心想。‘他的确闻起来像是五个酒鬼呕吐物的混合体。’  
“别担心，我们不会杀了你。”那个身上没有呕吐物的男人发话了。“这个小镇上还有其他的东西需要我们的制裁，不小心偷听别人谈话的女孩绝对不是其中之一。”  
“你们是谁？”你结结巴巴地看着他们两人戴上了墨镜，那个干净的男人抽出了一根银色的小棍子，对准了你的眼睛。  
“不用担心，亲爱的。”那个闻起来很糟糕的男人扬起了嘴角。  
“我们只是你幻想中的虚构人物。”


End file.
